Star Wars: Rogue Prodigy
by FOXnBUG
Summary: During the war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, a young Twi'lek is found and trained as a Sith. When she learns about her true nature, she does the unthinkable and sides with her Jedi target. Along the way, she cant help but feel like an outcast to both sides, only trusting her once target; now lover. Please leave reviews ;)
1. Chapters 1-5

Star Wars

Rogue Prodigy

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . . .

It is a shadowed time in the galaxy, as the war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire lingers on. Across the stars many Jedi and Sith alike fight one another, struggling to gain ground over the other.

The Sith Empire struggles to grow in number, making many Sith Lords desperate for disciples. A number of Lords have chosen to track down force sensitive slaves within Hutt space, rather than wait for initiates to finish their trials.

One Sith, Lord Drasus, has hunted down a strong force presence to the desert planet of Tatooine. There he plans to appropriate himself a new apprentice, willing or not. . . .

* * 1 * *

*Sigretu*

I was startled awake by a strong shock from my restraint collar. I let out a yelp and looked at the door to my cage. I was greeted by the squeal and grunt from two Gamorrean guards.

"Guugh", I let out in disgust, turning away from them.

I was met with another, stronger shock from my collar. "Ahhh! Alright! I got it." I got up and sauntered to the door. One Gamorrean tried to hand me a bowl of slop, which I stared at for a moment, considering to eat it or not. I gave it a whiff and nearly heaved.

The two Gamorreans laughed at my misery and dumped the bowl at my feet. I didn't give them the satisfaction of looking hungry. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for the pair to cease their laughter.

Once they stopped, one pointed down the hall letting out another grunt that meant 'walk'. I tried to stay in front of them, not wanting to get caught between the pair, where the smell was three times as bad. I would've kept walking if one hadn't grabbed my shoulder and turned me to a doorway that led to a large empty room.

"What's in there?" I asked.

One Gamorrean snickered, while the other let out another series of squeals and grunts. I wasn't fluent in Gamorrean, but I got the gist of his sentence. Something about 'ready' and 'presentation'. I took a few steps into the room and saw a series of shower nozzles and knobs.

"No way", I said out loud. Not hesitating to remove the rags I called clothes and rushing to turn on the water. A burst of freezing water sprang from the nozzle and hit my body. I didn't care how cold it was, the pure relief from the dry heat of the desert was too good to pass up.

It had been so long since I'd had a real shower. I normally used some of my drinking water to freshen up every so often. Not that my odor mattered to the guards or spectators I dealt with every day. Most of them probably didn't even know what a shower was. But dancing for several hours a day on a planet with two suns, really makes one work up a sweat, regardless of being outside or not.

Once I had scrapped all of the sand and dried sweat from of my body, I let the cold water run on my face and lekku. Then enjoyed the sensation of it trickling down my crimson red skin. I let out several sighs and moans, savoring the water for as long as I could.

"So this is the Twi'lek dancer I was told about", said a deep creepy voice from the doorway.

I was startled, but I didn't let it show. I kept the front of my body toward the wall, keeping myself covered and turning my head over my shoulder. There stood someone cloaked in black robes and a hood, with blazing red eyes resting in the dark pit that was his face.

I reluctantly shut off the water and slowly reached for my rags, keeping my front to the wall. When my fingers reached my clothes, they suddenly flew away across the room, landing next to the stranger. I let out a groan, knowing exactly what the stranger was and what he wanted.

I turned to face the stranger, dropping my hands to my hips, exposing my naked body. "Is this what you're looking for, Scum Lord?"

"Hmm", the Sith hummed, more in amusement than desire. "Not exactly what I was expecting."

"Were you expecting someone taller? Bigger chest maybe?" I asked with obvious annoyance.

"Hmhm", he chuckled. "No. Someone older. Perhaps less docile."

"Huh", I puffed, walking towards the Sith for my clothes. "So what do you want?" I spat, reaching for my rags again.

Suddenly, my arm stopped on its own and bent its way behind my back along with my other arm. Before I knew it, I was floating in front of the Sith, unable to move any part of my body. I wasn't too uneasy about being naked in front of this guy before, but now I was.

"I want you to show me…"

"There isn't much I can show you, that you can't see already pal", I interrupted.

I felt my throat tighten; I was choking, but I wasn't being touched. Must be a Sith trick; same as making me float.

"Silence child", he groaned, lightening the hold on my throat. "I want you to show me how much power you have hidden within you. Guards!"

The two Gamorreans rushed into the room. I fell to my knees and pushed myself back.

"Kill her", he hissed. Letting the ugly beasts past as they readied their axes and moved closer, cornering me.

"Stay back!" I shouted.

The pair snickered as one pinned me to the wall with the blunt end of his ax, while the other swung his over his shoulder.

"Don't!" I begged.

The Gamorrean swung his blade forward, aiming for my head.

"No!" I cried, shutting my eyes.

I waited for death. Not knowing what to expect. Pain, relief, sadness, joy, emptiness. But none of which came, only confusion.

I opened my eyes to see the ax inches from face. I noticed my would be killer, desperately trying to move his weapon. I grabbed a hold of the ax that had pinned me to the wall and moved it away with ease. I pushed it away hard sending the ax, along with the guard flying across the room.

I looked at my hands. "What the?" I wondered. I moved my hands toward the other brute and thought of pushing him away as well. But before I even touched him, he had been propelled away just like the other.

I noticed the Sith still standing in the doorway. "Is this your doing?" I guessed.

"No child", he exclaimed. "That was your doing. Now you know the power that lurks within you. And with you as my apprentice, I can teach you to master your new found gifts."

"And what if I don't want to go with you?" I smirked.

"Whether you want to or not is irrelevant", he said pulling out a small remote. "I already paid for you, so you are mine regardless."

I felt the sting of my shock collar turn on and increase in strength. The pain was so excruciating that I couldn't breathe or scream. I quickly passed out as the Sith grabbed me and carried me out of the room.

* * 2 * *

I woke in an unfamiliar room made completely out of metal, but not a cage. I looked around, trying to ascertain where I was. The room was comprised of a number of bunks, which was when I noticed I had been sleeping in a real bed, rather than a pile of dirt.

"Wow. Two days in a row and I've already had a real shower and slept in an actual bed. Maybe this Sith won't be too bad", I thought out loud.

I looked around some more and saw some food resting on a table, along with some clothes. That's when I realized I was still naked.

"Ugh. I hope that creep didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping."

I quickly got up and shortly contemplated whether to eat or get dressed first. I decided to go with the latter and grabbed the clothes. I laid out the outfit that was provided and wondered whether the Sith was wanting me to be his apprentice or his personal dancer.

The outfit was comprised of black, lightly armored sleeves, which was connected to a silver bikini top. Along with an armored bottom and leggings with a short open sided skirt.

"Huh", I sighed. "Better than the rags I used to wear, I guess." I put on the clothes and was surprised to see how well they fit. The plate of steaming grub grabbed my attention once I was clad. My mouth began to water as I reached for the food and chowed down on the first hot meal I'd had in years.

Before I knew it, the food was gone and I felt a wave of satisfaction. 'That makes three great things in two days. Incredibly fortunate. But, how did this guy find me?' I thought.

I moved toward the door, wanting to discover where I was. Once cracked, I could hear the electrical hum of an ion engine and realized I was on a ship. When I opened the door fully, I was met by a protocol droid standing motionless.

"Good morning Miss", said the droid. "I am HK-M9. Master Drasus instructed me to wait here and to answer any questions you may have until he returns."

"Oookay… So, I'm guessing Master Drasus is that Sith sleazeball that walked in on me in the shower?" I asked.

"Beg your pardon Miss, but an Apprentice should not refer to their Master as 'Sleazeball'. But yes, he was the one who inspected you."

I gave the droid an annoyed look. "Inspected?! Ha! Call it what it is, Lug Nuts. Gawking."

The droid let out an audible sigh, "I see Master Drasus, didn't take manners into account when he chose his new Apprentice. Follow me Miss Sigretu."

"Wait. How do you know my name?" I asked, following the droid in tow.

"Master Drasus acquired all of your previous ownership records once he… appropriated you."

"I see", I stated. "So what is it you do for Sleazeball, Lug Nuts?"

"That's 'Master Drasus', Miss Sigretu. Please show him the respect he is due, once he returns. As for your question, my primary programming is to serve as a protocol droid, but my initial programming was for terminating… obstacles. Whatever or whoever they may be."

"Uh-huh", I said nervously.

"You have no need to worry Miss Sigretu. So long, as you don't become an obstacle."

"Hey Lug Nuts, just call me Sig. Alright?"

"My apologies Miss. I must be formal at all times and, make no mistake, I don't take orders from you."

I became slightly uncomfortable by that comment and decided to keep my mouth shut while HK showed me around the ship. The only thing I wasn't shown was my new Master's quarters; not that it mattered to me. I was amazed to discover that there were no other crew members. Apparently, Master Sleazeball is quite the pilot and fighter, choosing to keep trust out of his loop, and rely solely on his own skills.

Once HK finished giving me the tour, he told me to wait in the common area for the Creep Lord to return. I sat patiently and remembered how comfortably my new outfit felt, despite how little of it there was.

"Hey Lug Nuts", I called. Hearing yet another sigh come from the android.

"Yes, Miss?" he replied.

"How is it these clothes fit me so well? Did Master Sleazeball measure me or something while I was unconscious?"

"No", said the same dark, creepy voice from the showers.

I turned to the ship's entrance to see the same cloaked figure from the other day. I felt a wave of anger rise within me. The mixture of embarrassment from being gawked at, the frustration from being restrained and choked, along with the final straw of being attacked on his order, all made me feel enough anger to want to attack him. But I didn't, I kept my composure and stayed where I was.

"HK did that for me, Apprentice. And believe me, there are much easier and cheaper ways to get what you think I'm after", he noted.

That comment only added to my level of irritation. "So what are you after?"

"I told you before. I want you to show me how much power you have hidden within you. What I witnessed the other day, was the power of a child", he stabbed.

I started rapidly tapping my fingers on the table in front of me. "Well, what were you expecting from a born and bred Twi'lek slave girl?" I asked, with obvious frustration.

"I was expecting the years of slavery and abuse to explode forth, violently. To witness the true power I had been sensing reveal itself. To admire the death of two beasts being destroyed by the same anger and rage, that is still being caged by this lowlife girl, who is barely worth her own existence!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I charged at the Sith, trying to push him with the same force I used on the Gamorreans. But he didn't move; instead, I was the one who was thrown back. Suddenly, I was choking again while being tossed around the room, repeatedly. Only to finally be slammed to the floor to suffer an electrical shock, but not from my collar. This was so much more intense; like being shoved into a series of power couplings without end.

"This is just a taste of the power you can hold", he cried over the torrent of lightning arcing from his fingertips. "Stop holding your anger back. Give into it and it will set you free."

The lightning continued until I blacked out, once again from my so-called, 'Master'.

* * 3 * *

I spent the next several months being forced to endure grueling combat exercises, tedious strategy tests, along with harrowing torture to my body. Constantly being tested for weaknesses, so my Master could either help me be rid of them or so he could exploit them for his own personal amusement.

I studied every form of lightsaber combat, using a training saber I had been given by Master Drasus. I chose Form IV for my primary method of attack, enjoying the acrobatics the style implemented. I even found a way to incorporate some of my people's cultural dances into my fighting style. 'How Sith like', I thought. Turning something pure and beautiful into a tool to help me defeat my foes.

Throughout my training, I was taught how to infiltrate enemy encampments through various means. Whether by stealth, seduction, or even full-on assault; all depending on the circumstances at hand. I also studied how to hide in plain sight to help me gain intel on my adversaries.

I learned a variety of force abilities as well. How to sense things, move objects, and even how to conjure Force Lightning, after my Master, showed me how. I felt amazing with these new powers like the galaxy was mine for the taking.

All this seemed to please my Master, but not enough for him to lighten the amount of torture he put me through. Only if I failed a task, did I receive additional punishment. This only furthered my anger and resentment towards him.

Eventually, my Master taught me the Sith Code. "Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory, my chains are Broken. The Force shall free me." And it was true; by pouring my passion into my training, I gained newfound strength and power. All I needed was victory so that I could finally be set free. But, I knew it wasn't time; I hadn't even constructed my own lightsaber yet.

Until one day, Master Drasus told me it was time to build my own weapon. I knew what this meant and had longed for this day with a vicious desire. I had studied how Sith obtain their red crystals. I had to kill a Jedi, take their saber crystal, and make it bleed by pouring my rage into it.

"I'm ready", I told him, returning his training saber.

"Good", he said. "I have received information about a Jedi Apprentice that will be going through his final trial to become a Jedi Knight on Planet Onderon. He is to survive the wilds and protect a group of natives, while they move their tribe to a safer location. You will travel there and use whatever means necessary to defeat this Jedi in combat. Once done, return to me with his lightsaber for proof and preparation. Understood?"

"Yes my Master", I returned.

"I have acquired a small shuttle for you to reach the planet. However, you will have to find an alternative means of transport to return; the vessel does not have the thrusters to clear the planet's atmosphere."

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smiling. "I shall leave at once, Master."

"One more thing. You are not the only apprentice to receive this information. You may meet others trying to obtain the Jedi's lightsaber along the way. As I said before, use whatever means necessary."

"Understood, Master." I turned around and marched to the airlock, where HK-M9 was waiting for me.

"Good luck, Miss Sigretu", he said opening the first hatch.

"Don't need luck, Lug Nuts. Not when I have the Dark Side at my disposal", I replied.

I stepped into the airlock, closing the internal door and opening the external hatch, where the cockpit of my ship was locked in place vertically. I sat down in it, struggling to strap myself in and not fall out at the same time. Once ready, I closed my hatch, detached myself from the main ship, and launched into hyperspace.

From where I started, the journey would take several minutes. I focused my rage; channeling my anger from the years of slavery and the pain from the months of torture. I could feel it; the raw power of the Dark Side, coursing through my body like a wild ocean. "I won't fail", I told myself.

I exited hyperspace and hovered within Onderon's orbit, sensing for the Jedi. Once I found him, I quickly maneuvered my ship to the planet's surface, landing in a jungle a few miles away from his location.

I moved in quietly, hoping to catch the Jedi off guard. But once I reached the clearing where I had sensed his energy, I was a moment too late. The red glow of a lightsaber was protruding from his back, with the wielder standing over him victorious.

'No!' I thought. 'I waited too long to have this taken from me.'

Using the force, I pulled the Jedi's weapon from the ground and launched myself out from cover.

"You!" I shouted, igniting the blue saber. "That was my kill! My trial!"

The Sith looked over at me and removed his hood, revealing his yellow eyes and pale human face.

"I'm sorry my dear", he spoke softly. "I had no idea that this pitiful creature was someone else's target. Forgive me for ruining your trial. But I had my orders to wipe out any intelligent lifeforms in the area. And, forgive me again, that would also include you now too."

The Sith pointed his saber at me and rushed in, hoping for me to be an easy kill. I blocked his heavy strikes, and returned with several quick slices, catching him by surprise. During the fight, I realized that he wasn't someone's apprentice, but must have been a full-fledged Lord. I didn't waver at the title during our battle; he was weak, I could feel it. 'He doesn't deserve the title of Sith Lord', I thought. 'But I do.'

I quickly changed my attack pattern and started hurling rocks and tree limbs at him with the Force, while I swung my soon-to-be weapon. But he didn't even flinch, instead, he continued his focus on me and either took the hits from debris or caught them with the Force. He then started hurling objects back at me while trying to box me into a corner.

'No. I can't lose. I won't'.

"Poor child", he said, not stopping his series of attacks. "You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it's alright. Your Master was wasting his time with someone as weak as you anyway."

The Sith pushed me back into a tree behind me, forcing me to drop the saber. I looked up at him in anger as he chuckled in amusement. He pointed his saber at me and released it, letting it float in front of him. It then started moving toward me slowly and increased in speed as the Sith's laughter built.

And just as it was about to strike my center, I closed my eyes, expecting to die once again. But when I opened my them, I felt it, the burning rage of the Dark Side setting my eyes ablaze. I stopped his saber with the Force and took it in my hand, grabbing the blue saber from the ground as well.

The Sith had stopped his torrent of laughter and gave me a look of disgust. In a flash, a barrage of Force Lightning was being flung at me. I raised both of the sabers, blocking his assault, attempting to direct it back at him. In doing so, an arc of lightning caught the Jedi's saber, short-circuiting it; causing it to explode in my grasp.

"Ahh", I let out, holding my wounded hand to my chest. 'Damn it.'

The Sith didn't let up his onslaught of lightning for even a second. Sending an unbelievable amount of purple static at me, only to have it be caught by his own saber.

'This saber won't be able to withstand this for much longer', I thought. 'I need to end this.'

I pointed my fingers toward the Sith, trying to stop the shaking from the pain I was in. And then I realized; I shouldn't resist the pain, but embrace it and let it fuel me. I dropped the Sith's saber and let his lightning shoot up my body, letting the pain fuel my rage even more.

I felt the fabric of my clothes disintegrate and the armor start to heat to a red hot. I quickly removed any metal from my body with the Force, feeling parts of my skin being pulled off with it.

I then released a wave of my own force lightning, blocking his in the process. Our lightning struggled to overtake the other's; which was when I realized that my lightning wasn't purple, or even blue, but white. I had never conjured white, or even purple lightning before, but the surge of power coursing from my fingertips felt unreal.

I rode this sensation, the thrill of power, and let it carry me to his destruction. My lightning quickly consumed his and began to melt the skin from his body, leaving a standing charred corpse. I ceased my cascade and motioned over to my dying foe as he stood barely able to breath or move, I leaned into his ear.

"You may have had your orders to wipe out all intelligent life, but I was given orders to use whatever means necessary to obtain a Jedi's lightsaber", I whispered. "And, because of you, I now have no saber to take. I really can't express how aggravating that is with words."

I summoned his saber to my hands and cut him down in a single stroke, without remorse. I turned his saber over in my hands, thinking of what to do with it. I kept it with me as I walked over to the exploded remains of the Jedi's lightsaber, hoping that it's crystal was intact. Fortunately it was, but it was cracked in a few places. I went to place it in my belt, when I realized most of my clothes were burnt to ashes.

"Huh", I sighed. "I don't know why I even bother wearing clothes at this point."

I looked at the dead Sith, whose clothes were burnt even worse than mine. Then I glanced at the dead Jedi, whose robes were still in one piece.

'Wonder if I should just return to Master Drasus naked, rather than wearing those', I thought.

I took the brown cloak from the Jedi and put it on. 'Ugh. How do they move in these things.' Using the Sith's lightsaber, I removed the sleeves and cut it to knee length.

Once I tied it shut using the Jedi's equipment belt, I thought, 'It'll do. Now to find a way off this rock.'

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the belt. I pulled out the source of the noise, to discover a communicator. Instead of scraping it, I quickly thought of a plan and answered it.

A hologram of a protocol droid appeared from the communicator. "Master Wynn? I'm just conducting my regular check in. How fares your mis…. Oh hello? Who might you be?"

"That doesn't matter. Your Master is hurt pretty bad. I've been tending to his wounds, but I don't know how much longer he can hold out. Are you in a ship? Can you make your way to us?" I kept my face and emotions as accurate as I could.

"Oh dear. Of course. I shall be there momentarily", panicked the droid, ending the transmission.

Shortly after, a small Republic vessel landed in the clearing and extended it's loading ramp. A worrisome protocol droid rushed out of the ship.

"Oh no, oh dear. Master Wynn, Master Wynn!" he shouted rushing to the Jedi's dead body. "Is he breathing? Where's he injured?"

"Relax!" I shouted. "Stay here and try wake him. I'll grab some medical supplies and a gurney."

"Yes, alright, very good", he replied. "Medical supplies are in the ship, to the right."

I rushed into the ship, closed the ramp, and took off into space, before the droid could even figure out what was going on. I quickly set the coordinates and blasted into lightspeed. Once the stars were warping past me, I gave into my impulses, and let out a loud cheer and laughed like I was a little girl.

I breathed rapidly. "I did it", I sighed.

* * 4 * *

As I opened the internal airlock, HK-M9 was standing there waiting for me.

"Welcome back, Miss Sigretu. I take it your trial was a success?" he guessed.

"In part, Lug Nuts. Where's Master Sleaz…. Drasus?"

"In his quarters Miss. He informed me that he was not to be disturbed and that I should take the Jedi's weapon from you once you've returned. Do you have it?" he yearned.

I pondered for a moment and handed HK the cracked blue crystal. "This was all that was salvageable. The rest was destroyed due to… unfortunate circumstances."

"I see. Well hopefully your explanation to Master Drasus will be a sufficient one. You know how he doesn't like failure, ma'am."

"I'm well aware", I said, trying to sound more annoyed than scared.

I started walking to my chambers when HK called after me, "Miss Sigretu? What in the world are you wearing?"

I looked down at the brown Jedi robe I was still wearing. I decided it would be best that Master Drasus not see me in these while he learns of my partial failure. I unclasped the belt and tossed it into my room, followed by dropping the robes and igniting them with Force Lightning.

"Nothing Lug Nuts. As you can see", I called back. "I'm going to need a new set of clothes."

"Indeed your are Miss", he said covering his eyes. "I shall get started on making you a new set immediately."

I stepped into my quarters and realized that any remaining burnt fabric that was on my body, was now ashes in the air. I also noticed that I had several bleeding cuts and torn skin from when I removed my armor.

'I'd better take a shower', I thought.

I walked back out of my quarters towards the ship's shower room, ignoring Lug Nuts cleaning the burnt robes, while trying to keep his eyes covered at the same time. I didn't care anymore. The only other two beings on the ship had already seen me naked, and one was a droid. 'What would that do for him anyway?' I thought.

Using the Force, I turned on the shower as I sauntered into the room. The spray of the water, igniting my nerves all over again. The fight and the exhilaration of using my Force Lightning on another being made me feel so alive; so powerful… and something else. I couldn't explain it; this new feeling, almost like my body was on fire.

My hands started moving all across my body, lathering myself with soap, washing away the dried blood and sweat. As my hands moved down towards my hips, I grazed my pussy; forcing my body to jolt forward. I caught myself, placing my hand against the wall. 'By the Force', I thought. 'That felt amazing.' I started moving my fingers through my folds; gently dipping them inside and letting out soft moans. I cupped my breast with my free hand, twisting my nipple; making it harden. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from moaning to loud; not wanting HK or Master Sleazeball to interrupt.

'Mhm… Damn… So good!' I thought, desiring more than just my fingers.

Using the Force, I grabbed the shower head and lowered it between my legs, spraying it directly onto my clit. "Ahhh, yes!" I let out softly, unable to stop the moans from escaping my chest, as the stream continued to hit my sensitive clit.

The pressure of the water and my fingers going in and out of my pussy was building a tension inside me. My knees began to buckle and my back started to arch as the tension finally released. "Ahhhh!", I let out, leaning against the wall, cumming on my fingers and shower head. I let out several deep breaths as I came down from my high. Then I noticed that all of my cuts and bruises were gone. 'What the hell? How?'

"Huh, never mind", I said, standing up and leaning my body against the wall, still trying to stop my knees from shaking.

"What happened!" Drasus boomed behind me, ruining my sensations.

"You know, you should really learn to let people shower with some privacy from time to time", I scowled without turning around.

In a flash he had me turned around, and pinned to the wall with his hand at my throat. "I SAID WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled again, this time shaking the whole room.

"With what?!" I yelled back, grabbing his arm. "I carried out my trial as instructed!"

"No! During your trial! I sensed a disturbance in the Force that was fixated around you! Tell me everything! NOW!" he bellowed, tightening his grip.

I had had enough, feeling my eyes turn to a blazing orange. The water running from the shower ceased and the remaining droplets began floating around me. In the blink of an eye, Master Drasus was gone; sent flying through the shower room wall and slamming hard into the ship's main corridor.

"You should really learn to quit testing my patience Master", I said calmly, as I advanced toward him slowly.

Master Drasus raised his hand, attempting to choke me before I got to close. But, using my own power, I cast his hand aside and moved closer. He quickly raised himself from the floor and drew his lightsaber. In that same moment, the saber I took from the dead Sith Lord flew to my hand from down the hall and ignited.

Though I could not see Drasus' face, I could feel his nerves tighten, his doubt increase, his fear sink in. 'This is the moment', I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a paralyzing shock stem from my back. 'Who? How?', I thought. I turned my head, resisting the urge to black out for as long as possible. That's when I saw HK stabbing a shock knife into my back, attempting to go deeper.

I quickly force pushed HK away from me and sliced through his legs with my saber. And just as fast, I removed the blade from my back and threw it at Drasus, burying it deep within his shoulder. 'That'll even the odds a little.'

Drasus barley flinched at the knife, choosing to leave it where it was, and keeping his focus on me.

"I sense your fear, Master. Is this how you expected to die?" I hissed.

"Deluded child. All Sith meet their end by those they teach. But this is not the day I perish", he laughed.

Once more, I felt a pain in my back. I turned to see the spot where I had been stabbed was turning purple. 'A toxin from the blade', I gathered. I started feeling uneasy and lost my balance, dropping my saber to the floor as I watched the room spin. 'Damn it!' I thought, whilst falling into darkness once again.

* * 5 * *

I woke from my sleep in a blind fury, only to have it restrained by a splitting headache that felt like I had been kicked in the head by a tauntaun. I checked for a wound on my back, only to find that there was nothing there. 'Strange', I thought.

I rose from my bed, ignoring my headache and dizziness, and motioned over to the door. I quickly composed myself as I readied to open it when I realized, yet again, I had no clothes. I looked around the room for something to wear, guessing that Lug Nuts wasn't finished with my new ones. I grabbed a robe from my storage locker and tied it shut as I exited the room.

Once in the common area, I saw Lug Nuts replacing his severed legs. I marched over to him, trying to hide my regret from damaging him.

"Where is he?!" I barked.

"Do you know how difficult it is for a protocol droid to replace its own legs Ma'am?"

"Where is Dras…"

"Quite, Miss Sigretu. Quite difficult."

I gave up on staying angry towards him. "I'm sorry Lug Nuts. Okay?"

"Apology accepted Miss. You should learn to control your temper."

I ignored that comment. "Now where is he?" I asked.

"He's not here", he replied.

"What?!" I yelled, noticing objects fly as the room shook.

"Temper Miss. Temper", he hushed. "We're on Korriban. He went to consult with his Master, Darth Tygus, about your peculiar... connection to the Force."

"I need to see him", I said, moving toward the airlock.

"I'm afraid you can't, Miss. Master Drasus has instructed me not to let you leave this ship", he threatened, finishing his repairs.

"Don't test me Lug Nuts", I threatened in kind.

"Ma'am please understand, while my primary programming took no joy in hurting you earlier, my initial programming did so immensely. And I will have no qualms with doing so again", he said, glaring at me.

I took a moment to think clearly and decided to listen to Lug Nuts. "Fine. You finished making my clothes yet?" I asked annoyed.

"Unfortunately Miss, I have not had the time to do so, given my needed repairs", he replied with a touch of sassiness.

"I said I was sorry", I yearned.

"At any rate, Master Drasus instructed me to inform you of a task you need to complete while he is away."

"What task and why should I care", I ranted.

"He knew you would say something to that extent. However he also predicted, that you would be ecstatic about building your own lightsaber."

I felt my face curl with excitement, but was quickly confused, "But, didn't I fail my trial?"

"Not entirely. Master Drasus said for you to return with a Jedi's crystal after you had slain him. As far as Master Drasus is concerned, returning with two crystals and slaying a Dark Jedi, is enough to say that you passed. Congratulations Miss."

Yet again my face filled with joy and I felt an overwhelming sense of pride.

"I have laid out all that you will need to complete your construction. You should be well rehearsed in the steps you must take. And I know you don't need it, but good luck, Miss Sigretu", HK gestured to the cargo hold.

"Thank you", I smiled, running past him.

I stumbled into the cargo hold and found a wide assortment of saber parts and the cracked blue crystal resting on the floor. I knelt down and, using the Force, started putting the hilt of my saber together. Choosing mainly black metal with silver inlays between the segments. Making it an extra long handled weapon, nearly a full arms length. Adding three black spikes at the end of the blade emitter and a black leather wrap running down the main handle. I wanted to have a longer grip for more leverage in battle, as well as another spike at the end to make it deadly, active or otherwise. I also chose a shock resistant power cell and circuits to avoid any further saber shorts.

The final step was bleeding the crystal. I took it in my hand, focusing my thoughts on my past; searching for the darkest moments. Remembering being sold into slavery, traded between the scum of the galaxy, ridiculed by all manner of men, gawking at me while I danced. And finally, all the long months of torture from my Master; mental, emotional, and physical. I felt the hate coursing through my body like a raging ocean.

Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed from my hands, forcing me to drop the crystal. Once it hit the floor, it stood perfectly upright and started spinning. Before I could grab it, what seemed like a hologram of a woman, clad in Jedi robes appeared from it. 'What the?' I thought.

I then realized that this woman was not a hologram, but a teal skinned Togruta. She stood from the crystal, almost transparent, but seemed real enough to touch.

"This is not your only path, young Sith", she whispered. "Seek me out…. And you shall find your destiny."

As soon as she finished speaking, she faded away. I looked back down at the crystal, just in time to see it stop spinning. But the cracked crystal was no longer a vibrant blue, but a searing, crimson red. 'Yes', I thought, dismissing what I just saw.

I grabbed the crystal and fixed it within my saber's core. I screwed it together and ignited it immediately, taken aback by what came from the hilt. Instead of a solid, contained blade, an unstable, chaotic one stretched from the end.

Just then, Master Drasus entered in the midst of me admiring my new weapon. He paused, as if he were going to say something, but seemed caught off guard by my saber. That's when I remembered my fury from the other day after he ruined my fun.

"Peace Apprentice", he said, raising his hand. "Let the past be in the past and focus on the now."

I disabled my weapon and decided to listen instead of losing my temper again. "What do you want?" I spat.

"Just now, I sensed a disturbance that was identical to the one that occurred during your trial. And make no mistake, Apprentice; I am composed now, but if you do not answer my question, I will not hesitate to destroy you", he threatened.

I scowled at him, but stayed steady, "Yes… Master."

"Now tell me everything that happened just now and during your trial."

I told him what he wanted to know. From the dead Jedi, killing the Sith Lord, the white lightning, and the mysterious Togruta. All told in explicit detail; just as it happened.

Master Drasus just stood there, pondering over what I told him. He finally looked at me with his glowing eyes and shrouded face, "I will reconvene with my Master. You will take a ship, hunt down this Togruta Jedi, and bring her to Darth Tygus and myself. Is that clear?"

A puzzling look covered my face. 'Why was this woman so important?' I wondered."

"Simple enough", I said. "It will be done, Master."

I started to walk past him when he grabbed my shoulder. I whipped around and reached for my weapon, preparing to attack.

"One more thing, Apprentice….", he sighed. "Darth Tygus has ordered me to allow you to get your Sith tattoos, as a momento to completing your trial. Go into the temple and tell the Pincer Handlers, 'I have been given permission by Lord Drasus, through Darth Tygus, to receive my first trial completion tattoos.'"

Once more my pride flared up, as I ran out of the ship and into the nearby temple, smiling the whole way. Inside I was stopped by a male Zabrak that was completely covered in Sith tattoos.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

I gave him the response Lord Drasus told me to give, word for word.

"Congratulations, young Sith. Come with me", he said, guiding me down a stone carved hallway.

I was lead into a large, open cavern with magma running around it in sculpted channels. In the center stood two female Zabraks next to a pedestal surrounded by torches. Next to them were several small cages with some type of insect in each one.

I stepped up to the pedestal, unsure of what to expect. "How does this work, exactly?" I questioned.

The male Zabrak stepped in front of me, "You will stand here, restrained at your hands and ankles. Then these two will place the Pincers on your body, where they will use their burning acid to permanently mark your body. The procedure is quite painful, hence the reason for the restraints. And, using the Force, I will guide the Pincers across your body."

I looked at the pedestal with confidence. Ready to receive the tattoos that would forevermark me as Sith.

"Let's do this", I said.

"Whatever you do, do not harm the Pincers, nor try to stop them with the Force", one of the females instructed.

"Got it."

"Remove your robe and stand in the center of the pedestal", said the other.

I undid my robe, dropped it and my saber to the floor, and took my position. The Zabrak women clasped the restraints around my limbs and grabbed two insects from their cages, placing one at the end of each arm. At first they didn't move, but then I saw the male Zabrak raise his arms to my body and place his fingers at the mouth of each insect.

"What are you..?" I started, but was cut off by the searing pain at my wrists.

The Zabrak started dragging his fingers across my arms in an intricate pattern.

"Ahhhh", I groaned, feeling the acid sink into my skin.

Once he finished my arms, he moved to my forehead and down my lekku. After, he transitioned to my back, all the while I was biting into my lip so hard I started to taste blood. Next he traced his fingers over my ribcage and then made a swirl pattern across my breasts that stopped just shy of my nipples. He retraced over some lines to make more designs below my collar bone. Then he moved down to my ankles and worked his way up, at this point my mouth was so filled with blood, I had to breathe through my nose. The smell of my burning flesh mixed with the noxious fumes of the acid made me want to hurl. And just when I thought it was over, he moved his fingers to my pussy.

"Woah!" I yelled, spitting blood over the top of his head. "What do you think your doing pal?! I don't swing that way! Get your fingers away from there!"

He then made a few final traces that branched out in four different directions between my hips.

'Great', I thought between the pain. 'Looks like I don't need to worry about designing down there anymore. Might as well go clean.'

If I was uncomfortable when the Zabrak had his fingers around my crotch, then there were no words to describe the feeling that the Pincers gave me. All I wanted to do at that point was to leave, so I could hunt down that Jedi and be one step closer to becoming a Sith Lord.

Once the insects stopped, they fell to the floor and curled into dead husks. 'Good riddance', I thought.

One of the females brought me a full length mirror to show me my markings, while the other freed me from my restraints. I admired my reward, taking in the beauty of my tattoos across my naked body.

"Once you become a Sith Lord, you may choose to have the next set, if you wish", said the Zabrak male, wiping blood from his horns.

"Of course. However...", I said choking him with the force. "... no man has ever touched me where you just did, not even my abusive Master. Therefore, no man who has touched me there shall live to speak of it."

I hovered him over one of the canals of lava, listening to him beg for his life between gasps. I released him, letting him slip into the molten rock slowly, enjoying the cries of pain that sprang from his lungs.

"Take note ladies", I smiled turning around. "Next time, I would inform your canvases exactly how the process is done, and if you value your lives; ask who they would like to have do the tracing."

"Yes Mistress", they said with a bow.

I slipped my robe back on, grabbed my saber, and marched toward the exit; listening to the melting Zabrak the whole time.


	2. Chapters 6-10

*** * 6 * ***

I made my way back to Drasus' ship, where HK was already standing outside with my new clothes in hand. Using the Force, I stripped myself of my robe and placed my new clothes on my body. Just like last time, they fit perfectly and were just as revealing. Only now, I didn't care how little clothing there was; I wanted everyone to see my marks.

HK pointed to a different landing pad that held a single person fighter. I waved goodbye to him as I ran over to the ship, quickly studying its design, and recognizing it as the Fury-Class fighter. This ship had what I needed; weapons, shields, cloaking, a hyperdrive, and space to contain my prisoner. I hopped in my new vessel, fired up its drives, and launched into space with a purpose.

I decided to begin my search on the front line systems, seeking information about the Togruta Jedi. I started infiltrating enemy lines, sneaking into their cantinas and asking questions while smugglers or soldiers were intoxicated. Eventually, I learned her name and title, but not her location. Jedi Knight, Azarla Dyn was a Jedi Commander of a special ops unit that moved from planet to planet, pushing back against Empire forces that gained ground. Her unit consisted of a dozen battalions of commando troops and nearly 30 or so Jedi Knights and Padawans.

'Quite the esteemed Jedi', I thought. 'Only shows up to push back empire forces, huh? Then I know exactly how to get to you.'

I set my coordinates for Taris. Once there I found the forward commander for the Empire's forces and devised a plan. During the night, myself and squad of stealth troopers, infiltrated several Republic camps. We sabotaged enemy artillery, disabled shields, and grounded ships. By the time morning came around and we made our advance, the enemy didn't last a day before they surrendered or were overtaken.

We rinsed and repeated this strategy until we made it to the Republic's primary base on the planet. Our forward commander wanted to continue the plan so that we could finally take Taris. When I told him of my mission, he couldn't care less and ignored my authority. He probably had his promotion in sight and got a fat head because of it. So I cut it off.

I informed the second in command to keep up a regular assault, but not to overtake. Within a few days, a large carrier arrived in orbit and dropped multiple battalions straight into the fight. All of the troops wore a blue saber symbol on their armor and helmets. 'That must be them', I thought, scanning the field for my target. However only troops were on the battlefield; not a single jedi to be seen.

"No Jedi?" questioned the second in command.

"They're testing our strength. Send in reinforcements! I want them to feel our resolve!" I ordered.

The battle lasted for hours with both sides suffering losses, and no clear victor. I decided to speed up the process by sending the Republic stronghold a recording. "My name is Sigretu, Apprentice to Lord Drasus, Apprentice to Darth Tygus. I am here for one person. I could care less about who gains victory over this planet. If you wish to continue to lose your lives, I will oblige you. But if you wish to fight another day, send the leader of your Special Ops Unit to the center of the battlefield to meet for negotiations. You have one hour to decide or I will destroy your Command Center with no quarter."

"Do you think she'll come?" asked the second in command.

"If not, I will kill every single one of her soldiers personally", I returned.

After only twenty minutes, a hail came from the Republic. "Our leader has agreed to meet with you Sith", said the hologram of a trooper. "Come alone and don't try anything funny. If you do, you will regret it."

"I regret nothing, Republic swine", I said before ending the transmission.

"Are you really going to go alone?" questioned the second.

"Of course", I replied. "If anything happens to me, send in the bombing fleet and wipe them out."

I walked out of the outpost and down the hill to the meeting point. There stood three people; two troopers and one hooded figure in Jedi robes.

"I thought we were supposed to meet alone, Azarla Dyn?"

"Hmhm", chuckled a male voice from beneath the robes. The man removed his hood to reveal a blue skinned Chiss. "I see someone did their homework on us. Unfortunately for you Sith, Azarla is not in command of the Special Ops Unit anymore. She returned to Tython to finally accept her much deserved promotion to Jedi Master. I was her Lieutenant. But now I, Jedi Knight Torr'aviaso am the Commander of this unit."

"Should I expect long winded speeches from all Jedi, or are you just so damn proud of your new position. Hell, you probably thought you deserved this spot more than she did. You were jealous, weren't you. You hate her, don't you?" I teased.

"Your trying to anger me Sith. A pitiful attempt to bait me into losing my focus. Take her into custody men."

The two troopers moved in, keeping their blasters pointed at me the whole time. Once they approached, one kept his weapon trained on me, while the other went to grab my arm. Before he reached it, his own arm bent and snapped behind his back. The other trooper opened fire on me, only to have his blasts strike and kill his ally. He then tried to retreat to the Jedi, but was ran through by my lightsaber, which I hurled at him like a spear.

The Jedi Knight hadn't moved from his spot. I recalled my weapon to my hand and marched toward him. I raised my saber over my head and brought it down towards him, only to have it blocked by a green blade. I went to swing again, but was sent flying back by the Force.

'Green lightsaber', I thought. 'Consular, more focused on force abilities than saber combat. I'll need a new plan of attack.'

I generated lightning around my fingers and threw my saber at him, just like I did at the trooper. At the same moment, I sent an ark of lightning behind it. But this tactic seemed fruitless, as the Jedi blocked my saber with his and absorbed the lightning in his hand.

'Tutaminis?' I thought. 'This guys no joke. Can't attack from afar or up close. I'll need to outsmart him.'

I decided to stay close, dodging any force based attacks, while blocking his saber blows. But I couldn't find an opening. I was starting to get frustrated, but I kept a level head. I went for a wide slice and was surprised when I hit nothing but air.

"Surrender Sith", said the Chiss from behind me.

I spun my blade, swinging it behind me, and whipping around. Only to see nothing again.

"This is not a battle you can win, little girl", he said softly behind me once more.

'This is a waste of time. I should be going after Azarla Dyn. Not fighting this nobody', I remembered, disabling my lightsaber.

"Have you decided to surrender, Sith?" he triumphed.

"No", I said, walking away. "I just realized that you are not my mission. Just a waste of time."

"What?" he spat.

"You heard me. I came here for the true leader of the Republic's Special Ops Unit. Not you. Your just a poor replacement for a woman who is still known as the leader of your unit. Hell, I didn't even hear one thing about a second-rate Chiss lieutenant during my time investigating. What a disgrace you must be."

"You shut your mouth!" he yelled behind me.

I turned to see him inches from me with his saber pointed at my throat.

"I told you, you won't bait me into losing my focus", he growled.

I smirked, "I already have."

Using Force Lightning, I shorted out his saber and ignited my own; running him through. His body slumped forward into mine, resting his head in my shoulder.

"You know what this tells me?" I snickered. "You've never truly dealt with a Sith before. Yet you are a Knight. How sad." I slumped his body off of me and took his broken lightsaber as a souvenir.

I marveled in my victory longer than I should have. The Republic base's long range cannons began to fire on me. Calling upon the Dark Side, I summoned a colossal barrage of Force Lightning, destroying every turbo laser on the perimeter wall of the base. I dodged the remaining blasts as I retreated back to the Empires forward outpost.

"Most impressive Ma'am", stuttered the second in command.

"Begin the bombing run. Level that compound", I ordered.

"Yes Ma,am!"

I hopped in a speeder and returned to my ship, enjoying the sounds of the bombs being dropped along the way. Once inside my ship I entered the planet's orbit and used the ship's holoterminal to contact Lord Drasus.

"Master. I have news to report. I managed to discover the name of the Togruta. Jedi Knight, so to be Master, Azarla Dyn; leader of the Republic's Special Ops Unit, until recently. Newly acquired information from, a now dead Jedi Knight, puts her on Tython for her promotion. More than likely, the Jedi Council wishes to give her the full ceremonial treatment."

"Why are you telling me this?" he beckoned.

"What should I do? Tython is controlled by the Republic. The Empire doesn't even have a presence there. And it's where the Jedi Academy is stationed", I yearned, longing for a strategy.

"You have been given a mission, Apprentice. You are Sith. The Dark Side will guide you…. Now go!"

He ended the transmission and I was seated in the darkness of space, the only light gleaming from the illuminated ship controls. I sat in silence, pondering over my options. I didn't have the authority to start a full scale assault and I couldn't blend in with these markings on a planet swarming with Jedi. All I had left in my arsenal was seduction, but I doubt I could get close enough to someone to get away with that.

'Maybe not someone. But what about something. Or…. Things', I thought with a smile.

 *** * 7 * ***

I exited hyperspace, landing right in Tython's orbit, and quickly engaging my ship's cloaking field. 'Don't want to get caught before the party starts.' I scanned the planet's surface for the least amount of Republic forces, followed by scanning for the most amount of indigenous hostile life. St ***** rangely enough, my scanners pointed me to an ancient Jedi temple that was long abandoned.

'Time to make some new friends', I thought, fiendishly.

I moved my ship down to the surface, landing it in the jungle near the temple. I focused my mind, sensing all of the nearby creatures. Finding Tythonian Raptors, Horranths, Guids, and Acid Spiders over a wide span; not just within the temple. Using the Force, I called upon all of them; tempting them to the clearing in front of the temple. Dozens upon hundreds of beasts rallied around me, attempting to attack, only to be thwarted by my power.

After several minutes, the hoard of creatures ceased to build. 'I guess this is all that's in the area. It will do. Time to make them serve me…'

Using the Dark Side, I rapidly dominated all of the creature's minds; forcing them to obey. "Weak minded beasts. Whom do you serve?!" I shouted, receiving all manner of shrieks and roars.

I refocused my mind; ordering most of the creatures to the outskirts of the Academy and the remainder to the spaceport a few miles north. I had to be swift; not wanting my hoard to be sensed before it was time to strike. Once all were in position, I searched through the Force to find my target. Surprisingly, I discovered there to be so few Jedi at the Academy. 'Are they in short number as well?' I wondered.

It didn't matter, it just made things simpler for me. I started the diversion at the spaceport and watched all who exited the building, but Azarla did not. I sent in the large group and slowly snuck my way into the Academy, listening to my army of slaves being cut down by lightsabers.

'I need to find her', I thought, quieting my mind. I could feel multiple force imbued beings, many of them powerful. 'This is impossible. I only know what she looks like. I've never sensed her…'

'Power?' said a familiar female voice inside my head.

'What the hell? How are you?' I thought.

'You'd be surprised at just how much one can do, when they've spent years mastering their power. While you've taken the short, dark path to power, young Sith', she said softly.

'Tell me where you are and I'll show you just how powerful the Dark Side is', I threatened.

'Believe me Sith, I've fought and defeated others much stronger and far more experienced than you shall ever be.'

'Oh, you've never faced anything like me. Now show yourself!'

"As you wish", came a voice from behind me. I whipped around to see the Togruta, only she looked far younger than the one that emerged from my crystal.

Before I could do or say anything, she kicked me in the chest and sent me flying down the hallway, landing me in a room with a sparring circle. I climbed to my feet and drew my saber, waiting for her to appear from the hall.

"Who are we waiting for?" said the Togruta in my ear. I turned around, but yet again, there was no one there.

"I've played this game before with your old lieutenant. It got old really quick. He soon found out what happens when I get bored", I hollered.

'Oh, but you won't get bored with me, will you Sith? After all, I'm what your here for. Am I not?' she said in my head.

"How do you know that?!" I yelled, frantically looking for my target.

'Your thoughts betray you. You were sent here to capture me. To take me to your Master, so that he may take me to his. But what makes me so special, I wonder?'

"You should know! You told me to seek you out!"

'Hmmm. I don't recall ever calling a Sith to my home. Why don't you show me what you speak of.'

Suddenly, my saber was forced to the ground and I was paralyzed by the Togruta, who had grabbed both sides of my head, keeping me still.

I was then forced into my memories; reliving moments from the past several months. Only I was standing next to myself, watching everything happen. From being picked up by Drasus, to the torture, to studying the vast amount of Force abilities one can learn. Until finally, I witnessed myself bleeding my saber crystal.

'That's Apprentice Wynn's crystal. You killed him?' gasped Azarla.

I said nothing, for there was no point in telling her anything, when she could just dig through my mind to find the answers. What I needed to do, was find a way out of the hold she had on me.

As she witnessed herself come out of my crystal, I focused on my memories of Force abilities. Something in the Sith Holocrons had to help me get out of this. 'What about….. There! Force Repulse. By focusing one's own force power inward, they can release it violently outward all around them. Worth a shot', I thought.

'That is me', said the Togruta. 'But, I look so much… older. By about 10 years. And what am I wearing? Sith, there has to be something else at play here. I never contact…'

She was cut off as I released my focused Force energy; sending her flying in both in my head and in reality. I drew my saber and launched myself at her, but by the time I landed she had moved and blocked my attack with her blue blade. 'I will not fail', I thought.

I kept a steady stream of quick slices, dancing my way around the Jedi. But I discovered that she was an expert in Form IV as well. We traded blows for several minutes, all the while, the look of confusion never left her face. 'She's distracted? Good.'

The Jedi attempted to force me off balance, but I quickly maneuvered myself to deliver a swift kick to her chin, sending her backwards. 'This is my chance.'

I gathered my energy and sent a flurry of Force Lightning at her, trying to stun her. Unfortunately, she was proficient in Tutaminis; quickly rising to her feet and absorbing my attack with her hands. 'Damn it! I'm running out of time. Those beasts won't last much longer against the other Jedi.'

"Surrender Sith. You got lucky when you faced Torr'aviaso. But he wasn't as adept with the Force as I am", she puffed. "You can't win."

"Big talk from one who's out of breath! Admit it! Your being pushed for once. Not used to using this much energy to win. Meanwhile", I hollered, generating more lightning in my hands. "I have plenty to spare!"

I sent another cascade of white lightning at her, only to have it absorbed yet again. But, I kept up the attack, feeling her energy diminish faster than my own. And just as I thought her power had waned, she started to speak softly.

"There is no emotion, the is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is The Force."

Suddenly, she dropped her hands and let the lightning strike he body. 'What… what is she doing?' I didn't let up. I kept up the attack with enough power to knock her out, but not kill her.

When she collapsed, she was still breathing, but her clothes were on fire. I put out the flames and called for one of the beasts that was still alive. When it arrived, I slumped the Jedi over it's back and fled from the Academy.

When we reached my ship, I let the beast wander into the jungle and carried Azarla to the back compartment. Once there, I took her lightsaber, chained her arms above her head, and her feet to the floor. I then searched her for any other weapons or equipment; only to find nothing. 'She's got one hell of a body though', I thought.

"No! Stop it!" I said out loud.

I started the ship's engines, launched into orbit, and set the coordinates for Korriban. But, before I made the jump, I thought for a moment, 'I might not get any answers, if I deliver her straight to Drasus. Hmmm…'

I changed the coordinates to a vacant part of space and made the jump. After a few brief seconds, we were floating in the cold void of space, with nothing to see but the stars.

"Now", I said, turning and meeting the now conscious gaze of my captive. "Your going to answer some questions."

 *** * 8 * ***

 ***** Azarla *****

"So… Why did you drop your guard?" asked the Sith Twi'lek.

I stayed silent, not wanting to answer any of her questions.

"Why did you tell me to seek you out? How did you do it?" she pressed, building her frustration.

"You know, this was the day, I was to be granted the rank of Master, right?" I asked with a tinge of annoyance, purposefully changing the subject to create more frustration.

"I'm well aware. So how does it feel to be on the cusp of having that title and yet be defeated by a Sith Apprentice?" she returned, venomously.

"Titles matter not when it comes to combat. And I'll admit, there is an enormous power within you; the likes of which I've never seen in a person."

"That is the power the Dark Side brings", she sneered.

"Hardly. Young Sith, the Dark Side brings only death and destruction to all who wield it. You don't have to be sworn to a life of hate. Let go. Turn away", I pleaded.

"Your scared for your life. Trying to weaken my resolve, so I'll let you go. That's smart. But you don't know what I've been through, Jedi. There are reasons why I feel anger, why I use it. You wouldn't understand."

"That has nothing to do with who you are now", I spoke softly.

"It has everything to do with it!" the Sith yelled, shaking the ship. She stood up and marched over to me, angrily.

"Spend your entire life as someone else's property! Be forced to parade around half naked in front of the scum of the universe!" she screamed, shredding my robes with the Force.

"Be physically and mentally tortured by someone, who's face you haven't even seen once, and be forced to call him 'Master'! And then, tell me that has nothing to do with who you are!"

The Sith must have realized she was in tears, since she quickly turned around and raised her hands to her face.

"I meant, you still have a choice in who you are and what you do. Don't let the past dictate your future. You can choose how you live your life", I whispered.

"Your right"' she said confidently, turning back around. "I do have a choice. And you know what I choose? I choose to be Sith. To take what I want from whomever I wish. And do you know what I want to take from you?"

She was so close that our noses were touching. I felt goosebumps form on my arms; I was nervous. "My life?" I questioned.

"No….", she sighed, closing her eyes. "This!"

I couldn't help but gasp as the Sith roughly pressed her lips against mine and shoved her tongue down my throat. She shredded the remainder of my robes, exposing my breasts to the cold air of the ship. I tried to fight her, but she was too strong; not to mention my limbs being restrained.

I started to blackout before she finally pulled back. I took a deep breath, "What are you doing?!"

"Ohho, you will see very soon Jedi. I am going to have some fun. So just keep quiet and enjoy", she moaned.

The Sith Twi'lek moved her hands all over my body groping and rubbing wherever she pleased. She then moved her mouth to my neck, licking and biting with enough pressure to be just on the edge of pain.

"Mmh… st… stop…", I groaned.

"Hhhh, stop lying to yourself… You know you're enjoying this. Just look, your nipples are hard."

I watched her head move from my neck and down to my chest, licking her way down my torso. I felt my body start to heat up, as I resisted the urge to make groan in pleasure. Her warm tongue swirled around my nipples coating them with saliva as she switched between licking, biting and twisting. I tugged at the chains, arching my body and failing to hold in my loud moans. In the chaos of sensations going through my body, I took in a sharp breath of air, bucking my hips forward as the Sith hand roughly cupped my pussy.

"Ahh hmmmm…", I whimpered.

"Hmm so wet already? Not so pure now, are we?" she tortured.

I look down at the Sith and watched her eyes roam across my body, being flooded with embarrassment. I then let out a loud cry as a sharp pain shot through my body, as if I were hit with lightning all over again. Tears started to fill my eyes, stinging them as the knowledge that my purity had been taken encompassed my mind. I opened my eyes to see the Twi'lek pushing two fingers inside me; moving them in and out rapidly.

"Ah… mmh… please…", I begged.

"Mmh feels good doesn't it? You're clenching so hard around my fingers. Fuck you're tight… it's actually hot", she moaned in amusement.

My hips bucked in unison with the Sith's fingers that started to move deeper and faster inside me. My head bobbed to the side as I moaned out louder; her fingers curling and uncurling hitting my sweet spot. I threw my head back as I gripped the chains, curled my toes and arched my back to an incredible rush that flowed down my entire body.

"Heh, that's right cum for me my pet", she chuckled.

Her words were muffled under my loud pants and body twitches as I succumbed to the incredible aftershocks of my release. I'd never felt such a sensation in my entire life. When I regained control of my breathing, I opened my eyes and blushed hard to the sight of the red Twi'lek licking her soaked fingers whilst staring at me. I shuddered at the sight as she licked each digit, almost letting out a purr as she did.

"Hmmm so sweet. This might be my new favorite flavor. Now…", she said, undoing the lower half of her outfit. "You're going to return the favor."

The Sith grabbed my head and moved my face between her legs, right against her pussy. I let out a gasp, feeling how wet she was against my mouth.

"Come on Jedi, get to work. It's rude not to reciprocate", she grumbled, digging her fingers into my head.

I shuddered and stuck my tongue out, licking between her lips. I was surprised at the sweet flavor that hit my tongue as I started moving my tongue up and down and slightly inside her. I must have been doing something right, as I heard her moan and gasp. I peered up to see her in pure bliss, noticing the blush across her face, but once our eyes met her face changed.

"Who told you to stop?! Keep going!" she yelled.

I let out a cry, feeling one of my lekku being twisted and yanked. I pushed my tongue inside her and licked around, not wanting to anger the sith incase she decided to use force lighting again.

"That's it… hmm fuck yeah… ah ahh!" she cried.

I blinked, feeling warm liquid hit my tongue and face as the Sith shuddered and panted while she held my head still. I breathed against the Twi'lek's pussy as many confusing emotions ran through my mind, only to have them interrupted when I was pushed back roughly.

"Wha?" I whimpered in confusion.

"What? Did you think we were going to cuddle?" she laughed. "You're still my prisoner and my master is waiting. Shame though… you have a very talented tongue."

The Sith smirked and lightly tapped my wet cheek with her hand before she fixed her clothes and headed back to the ships controls, leaving me with my confused thoughts, and to await my fate.

 *** * 9 * ***

 ***** Sigretu *****

Once I had finished my own version of torture on my little Jedi pet, I reset the hyperdrive coordinates for Korriban. 'To hell with getting answers', I thought. 'That was all the satisfaction I needed.'

The ship jumped into light speed and landed us in Korriban's orbit moments later. I quickly lowered the ship to the same landing pad that I procured it from when I left. I turned to the naked and slightly shattered Jedi, undid her restraints with the Force, and kept her in a state of paralysis as we exited the ship.

As we made our way to Drasus' vessel, HK came out to meet me halfway. "Miss Sigretu. I'm pleased to see that your mission was a success. Master Drasus instructed me to inform you to go to Darth Tygus' Temple upon your arrival."

"Thanks Lug Nuts", I replied with a smirk.

I turned toward the valley and motioned down the large crevasse that held all manner of caves and temples. But I knew where Tygus' Temple was; sensing my Master's presence near the end of valley itself. The broken Jedi started to stir back to normal, trying to struggle out of the hold I had on her.

"Sith! Listen to me! I've seen your future! If you take me into that cave, neither of us will come out alive! We have to leave now!" she yelled, frantically.

"I would expect nothing less from one who is about to die", I said calmly. "Face your death with some dignity, Jedi!"

We moved into a dimly lit cave, that I didn't expect to be called a temple. But once we pressed deeper inwards, the halls went from rugged and course, to smooth and angled. At the center, stood large statues of cloaked figures, with magma pouring from their faces, that circled the room. And in between it all was a large carved throne, where my Master stood next to a hooded figure who sat in it.

As I forced my prisoner down the path towards the throne, I noticed several other hooded beings bowing toward the throne.

"Initiates! Desiring to be taught by Darth Tygus, Apprentice!" echoed Drasus.

"Seems to be quite the popular guy", I returned, looking around. "Seems he has some thinning out to do. Surely he can't train all of them."

'Hahaha', echoed a dark voice in my head. 'That is where you are mistaken child. Where you may see the need for a thinning, I see the future of the Empire. You must always glimpse at the bigger picture. Look past the difficulties and see the possibilities.'

The voice sent chills up my spine when the initiates bowed lower, as the mental echoes faded. 'Is he linked to everyone mentally?' I thought.

'My powers over the Dark Side a greater than you know young apprentice', he answered.

I gasped in surprise and resisted the overwhelming instinct to kneel. His aura was heavy; spreading my chills across my body, causing me to drop my prisoner.

"And those who oppose it", sighed the Jedi, climbing to her feet. "Are more powerful than you can possibly ima…. Ahh!"

The Jedi was forced back to the ground, as if being crushed by an Rancor. The floor started to crack as the immense force continued to push her downward. I didn't move, didn't breath; only waited. The torturous cries of the Jedi, begging for the pain to stop made me feel slightly uneasy, but seemed to satisfy Darth Tygus, thoroughly.

When the Togruta's cries finally ceased the hooded figure moved in such a blur, it seemed as if there were many of him in a straight line. Only, to witness the line speed and crash into one being, standing in front of the unconscious Jedi.

'What was that?' I thought.

'Yet again, my dear, my powers are greater than you know', he responded with a stare.

He sent a jolt of Force Lightning at the dazed Jedi, waking her up. She cried out in pain as the residual surge jumped across her body. He then lifted her in the air, whilst choking her with the Force.

'This is your one chance to answer my questions willingly, Jedi. How did you contact this Apprentice? And why is she so important?' his voice, rasped.

"I… I don't…", she choked.

'You need not speak. Just answer with your mind."

I stood motionless; staring at the robed Sith choking the life out of the Jedi. I started to feel pity; sympathizing with her torment. "Tell him Jedi!" I yearned.

I felt a strong hand strike my face, yet did not see who's it was. I looked back at Darth Tygus and felt his eyes staring at me. The urge to kneel returned, even stronger than before, I could feel my legs shaking. It was as if he were trying to push me to an edge, but desired for me to make the jump. Finally, one knee gave way and he returned his attention to the Togruta.

'Very well Jedi. I will force the information from you then!' he bellowed in our minds.

He forced the Jedi into the ground again, placing his boot on her head, and reaching his hand downward. It looked like he were trying to pull something to him. Was he trying to use the Force to extract the answer from her mind? Was that even possible?

The Darth stood over her for several minutes. I could feel his frustrations building inside him. And then, he stopped. Had he found what he was looking for? I focused my mind on the Jedi's thoughts and found the moment when she had forced me into my memories. Was she experiencing the same thing? I witnessed the memory of me building my lightsaber, once again.

Suddenly everything shattered, forcing me back into reality. I looked up and saw Darth Tygus frustratingly pacing in front of the, again, unconscious Jedi.

"What is it Lor…?" I began to ask, only to be slapped again, by his power.

'That wasn't her', he growled. 'Not this her', he pointed. 'You saw a future her, when you bled your crystal! Which means YOU have some explaining to do!'

I was lifted from the ground and was being choked, just as the Jedi was. "Wha… what… do you… mean?" I gasped.

'Your strange connection to the Force. It's unnatural! White lightning! Rapid healing that most Jedi Masters cant compete with! And now! A force connection that transcends time! What are you?! Show me!'

I felt a burning pain encase my mind, as I watched my entire life flash backwards, to the day I was born. My head was spinning so much, I couldn't see anything clearly. But I could still hear.

" _Its a girl," said a strange female voice._

" _Give her here", said another exhausted female._

" _Here. Do you have a name for the little cutie?" asked a male voice._

" _Sigretu", sighed the tired woman._

" _That's a beautiful name. Fitting. I'm proud of you sister. Your going to be an amazing Mother", laughed the male._

" _Sister?" questioned the first female. "You're not the Father?"_

 _There was a short silence between the three._

" _No", answered the male. "There is no Father."_

" _Oh… I see. So this child is the product of…"_

" _No!" cried the stressed female. "I've never let a man touch me. She's just... a miracle... my miracle…"_

Everything shattered around me once again. When I returned, two initiates were holding my arms behind my back.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" I cried.

'A vergence of the Force…? Standing right in front of me?' the shadowed voice whispered. 'Did you know Drasus?'

"No, Master. Are you certain? What did you see?"

'Your Apprentice… was conceived by the Force. She has no Father.'

"Is that possible?" Drasus questioned. "What does this mean? What should we do?"

"I say we dissect her!" yelled the initiate to my left.

"Use her! Kill her! Test her!" hollered multiple voices behind me.

'Silence!' Tygus bellowed.

The room fell still and quiet. All I could hear was the sound of my own breathe.

'A rarity like this should be studied. Forgive me Drasus. I'll replace her with one of the initiates.'

"Huuh", Drasus sighed. "Understood Master."

"Master!?" I screamed.

'Take her to the labs to be tested. Then execute her and study her remains. We may even hire those Kamino cloners', he snickered.

"No!" I struggled. "You won't touch me!

I broke the hold the initiates had on me and forced them away. The others behind me drew their sabers and kept them trained on me. 'I cant take all of them', I thought.

'Then surrender child. Make this easy for everyone and accept your fate', said the chilling voice.

I stared at the ground. "Never! I forge my own destiny!"

I drew in all of the force energy I could muster and released an enormous repulse, sending the initiates against the walls. I turned my attention to Tygus, ready to unleash a cascade of lightning. But once I turned around, a red saber was headed straight for me, with Drasus right behind.

I quickly called my saber to my hands and started countering Drasus' blows. Memories of our last fight began to flow through my mind, bringing a smile to my face.

"What makes you smile, Apprentice?" Drasus questioned.

"I'm just remembering our last fight and how I nearly killed you that day, _Master_."

"And I'll tell you the same thing I did last time. All Sith fall to those they teach, but this is not the day I end."

We continued to trade blows, neither of us gaining ground over the other. I kept glancing over his shoulder, wanting to keep Tygus in my line of sight. But I knew if I didn't pour all of my focus into fighting Drasus, I'd never win. I ignored Tygus and turned my full attention to my Master, increasing my speed, and starting to out pace him.

During our trades I summoned a barrier of Force Lightning, surrounding the pair of us. I did so to not only keep the stirring initiates out, but to keep Drasus in. Then I felt it; the same fear he had in our first fight. It was so heavy, I could damn near taste it.

I quickly blocked a heavy blow, twirled around him and severed his saber arm at the shoulder. During his cry of pain, I kicked him in the back and pulled his feet out from under him with the Force, landing him on his face.

'It's not enough", I thought, disabling my weapon and releasing a torrent of lightning down on him. I watched him squirm as his clothes caught fire; incinerating his face mask.

I was shocked to see the red skin of a Sith; a true Sith. Then, a rush of rage washed over me as the face of my pain and torment had been revealed. My body began to move on its own; walking over to the charred body and gripping my saber even tighter. I reignited it as I kicked Drasus onto his back and motioned the red blade above my head, readying it for a fatal plunge. As I brought it down, I heard the sound of another saber and was struck by another invisible hand.

Once my vision steady, I was on the floor, nearly ten feet away from Drasus. That's when I realized Tygus was standing next to him with his own, black lightsaber glowing in his hand. I reached for my saber, only to find it cut in half at my feet.

'But how?' I thought. 'How did he get through the barrier?'

'You may be a prodigy of the Force, child. But with age, comes wisdom. And with wisdom, comes strength. You can't hope to defeat me', he snickered.

"She doesn't have to", coughed a familiar voice.

I looked over to see the Togruta Jedi, breaking the statues around the room, forcing the channels of lava to destabilize the floor. She hurled as much debris as she could at the Darth and ran towards me.

"This is another one of those times where you have a choice!" she yelled over the collapsing rubble. "Leave with me... or take your chances with him!"

I glanced over to Tygus, who was recovering from his blows and mustering an amount of Force energy, I'd never felt before. "Let's go!" I yelled.

We ran through the tunnels, pushing past any escaping initiates in our path. I felt a large explosion come from the main room, making its way towards us.

"We're not gonna make it Jedi!"

The Togruta looked at me and grabbed my wrist. "Hold on! This might feel weird!"

In a flash, we were through the tunnels, out the entrance of the temple, and in the heart of the valley.

"What the hell was th….", I was cut off by the sudden nausea.

"I'll explain later. We need to get back to your ship. Let's go", she puffed.

Once again, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. Speeding up the valley, past Drasus' ship, and stopping us at the entrance to my borrowed star fighter.

"Now", started the Jedi. "We should go to….", she spoke, before passing out and collapsing to the ground.

"Ahh! Damn it!" I quickly picked her up and loaded her onto the ship. I sat at the controls and frantically started it up; seeing multiple red sabers charging at me from the valley.

I quickly took off, flew up to orbit, picked the last coordinates I jumped from, and launched into lightspeed. And as the stars flew past me, I felt an overwhelming sense of doubt and uncertainty.

'What now?' I thought. 'Where should I go? Where _can_ I go? I'm any enemy with all sides now.'

"Shit! I have no one and nothing! What should I do?!" I screamed.

"Ugh… Not true, Sith…." groaned the Togruta.

 *** * 10 * ***

 ***** Azarla *****

"The names not Sith", she spat. "Its…"

"Sigretu... I know", I interrupted, picking myself up off the floor. "I was in your head once. Remember?"

"Just call me Sig. Alright?" she insisted.

"Alright Sig. I'm…"

"Azarla Dyn… I was hunting you for a while. Remember?"

"Right", I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well first, we're not dead. And second, this is the longest conversation I've ever had with a Sith, without having to worry about getting killed."

"Yeah, well it's probably a bad idea to pick a fight with a Jedi on a ship this small, even without my saber", she sighed, adjusting the controls.

"Too right. Speaking of sabers; where's mine?" I asked.

"Yeah, not a chance Azarla. We both know there's no trust here?"

"Jedi don't use deception. Nor do we aim to kill a helpless target", I added.

"Well you know I'm not helpless. And I know you're probably still mad about before"

"We made it out alive. And you brought me aboard this ship, instead of leaving me for dead. Sooo… no. I'm actually quite grateful", I replied.

"Not exactly what I was referring to…."

I thought for a moment and felt the blood rush to my cheeks at the memory of Sigretu….. taking advantage of me. But I put it behind me and let it go.

"Yes… uh that… well. No… I'm not mad about that. I've let it go and I forgive you", I stuttered, trying to hide my discomfort.

"Oh! I wasn't apologizing. I fairly enjoyed our little game. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to stab me in the back about it."

I felt blood rush to my face again, but this time from a mixture of anger, embarrassment and something I couldn't quite place. Regardless, I put it all behind me again and focused on the task at hand as we exited hyperspace into a vacant part of space.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Sigretu stood up and slipped her way past me, mumbling under her breathe as she reached into a locker behind me. "Here", she said tossing a black flightsuit at me.

"Why would I wear this?" I asked.

She turned around and eyed me up and down. "I mean, I wont complain about you walking around nude. I just don't want you to yell if you catch me staring at you."

I looked down and realized I had been naked this whole time. I frantically put the jumpsuit on as Sigretu slipped past me again and returned to the controls. I zipped the front of the suit all the way up to my neck, only to find it hard to breathe. I pulled the zipper back down, stopping when I could breathe normally. Unfortunately, it also happened to be in a spot that revealed a large amount of cleavage.

"So you talk about a lack of trust. How do I know you wont try kill me when I have my back turned?" I pondered.

"Well I doubt you'll ever turn your back to someone you don't trust and you said it yourself, I brought you along, instead of leaving you to die. I'd rather take my chances with you than the Scum Lords who want to dissect me."

I wasn't sure why, but I believed her. It normally wouldn't be in my best interest to trust a Sith, but I felt a calm around her. Like her rage was only a tool she used and not an overwhelming drive.

"So… It sounded like you had a destination in mind before you blacked out. What was it?" she asked.

"Tython", I replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"Hell no", she insisted.

"It's the best possible decision", I yearned.

"I'd rather go back to being stuck on Tatooine."

"I doubt it…"

She stared at me and I her. Both of us waiting to see who would cave first.

"Ugh! Fine.", she sighed. "I'll drop you off there and find my own path."

"And you dont think staying on Tython is that path?"

"Look at me!" she yelled, standing up. "These markings on my body are a statement! A forever label, that defines me as Sith! Who on Tython wouldn't attack me at first glance?"

"I didn't", I replied calmly. "I had the jump on you, during our first encounter. I could have captured or killed you in a heartbeat. But instead, I asked questions, gathered information, and then struck. The council will listen to me and will allow you to stay under our protection."

Sig just stared at me once more, with a look of doubt and annoyance. "Fine… but if anyone tries anything I don't like, I won't hesitate.

She sat back down and warped us into hyperspace. During the short trip, I couldn't help but fidget in the uncomfortable flight suit. I kept pulling at the material that clung to my skin, while letting out groans of annoyance.

"Something wrong?" Sig asked, focusing on her controls.

"Have you ever worn one of these things? How can anyone wear something like this?" I complained.

"Would you prefer to wear something like this?" she asked turning her chair.

I hadn't really noticed how little clothing Sig wore. Having only her private areas covered by sturdy metal and some other thin fabrics. Other than that, she was practically naked.

"Uhhh… No… How can you even stand to wear that?" I asked.

"When you spend most of your life either naked, or half, you tend not to worry about clothes. I only wonder how you Jedi fight in those ridiculous robes?"

"Same answer. Wear them all your life and it feels like a second skin", I laughed.

She actually managed to crack a smile for a moment. That made me feel less on edge. A moment later, we dropped out of lightspeed and started to lower the ship near the temple. I entered my personal security code so we wouldn't be blown away by the perimeter turbo lasers. But that didn't stop a security detail from forming outside the ship.

"You sure they won't try to kill me right away?" Sig asked nervously.

"Well if you don't want this to look like a hostage situation, you could give me my saber and we could walk side by side. They'll be more confused that way and will either let us pass or wait for a superior to arrive", I answered.

"Fine", she begrudgingly sighed, reaching into a compartment, beneath the controls. "Here. Now please, don't get me killed."

The loading ramp opened and the pair of us were met with a dozen blasters being pointed at us. Both of us raised our hands and waited for our eyes to adjust to the blinding sun.

"Commander Dyn? Is that really you?" asked a familiar male voice.

"Yes. It's me. Now everyone, please lower your weapons. This Sith is with me."

My eyes finally adjusted enough for me to see all of the soldiers clearly. As well as the owner of the familiar voice, standing behind them.

"Don't worry Kaik. I'm alright. And why are you being so formal?" I asked, jogging over to hug him.

"Force of habit from being on the front lines. Who's this?" he asked, returning the hug. "And what are you wearing?"

"This is Sigretu. She's the Sith that kidnapped me."

Suddenly, all of the soldiers retrained their towards Sig.

"Hands where we can see them Sith", ordered Kaik.

Sig raised her hands again and stared at me. "Dyn… I really don't want to do anything… Sith like."

"Is that a threat Sith?!" barked Kaik.

"Enough! Everyone lower your weapons! That's an order!"

Everyone, very hesitantly lowered their blasters in confusion. "You really trust this Sith? What are you thinking?" pleaded Kaik.

"She saved my life."

"Yeah and she was also the cause of you needing your life saved in the first place."

"Listen… there's a lot more going on here than you know. I'll explain it all to you later. But for right now, I need you to trust me on this… okay?"

Kaik glanced at Sig and then back to me. "If you say so Comman… Azarla."

"Thank you." I turned around and called, "Sig. Come one. We need to talk to the council."

She followed in tow, along with Kaik and the soldiers behind her. She then swiftly matched my pace and whispered, "Why do we need to talk to the council?"

"We need to explain what we know. It's the only chance we have to make sure they don't just through you in a cage for the rest of your life."

"Well, wouldn't be the first time I've been threatened with that future", she sighed.

As we made our way into the temple, most of the soldiers returned to their posts. Only Kaik and a pair of troopers remained behind us. Walking deeper in, multiple eyes were fixated on Sig, as well as several scowls and looks of disgust. I kept close to her, wanting it to be clear that I trusted her enough to walk free.

"Wow… I've never received this many bad looks before. Not even on the days I had to dance sick and just basically stepped around the stage."

As we approached the council chambers, I stopped Sig at the door. "Wait here. Let me go in and explain some things before I bring you in. That way they'll be less hostile towards having a Sith in their chambers."

"I don't exactly trust this pretty boy human to watch over me", she said turning around. "I sense a great deal of anger from him."

"Hardly Sith", Kaik spat. "I have no trust for you either. But I have no intention of killing someone without being provoked. As long as you behave, so shall I."

"There, you see. Just give me a moment", I said entering the council chambers.

"Azarla?!" cried Master Obus. "Your alive!"

"I am. And, mostly, unharmed", I replied.

"We were just discussing the means of your rescue. How did you escape the Sith?" asked Master Sollar.

"That's what I'm here to explain. There are a lot of details that are hard to explain and even harder to understand. But I must ask, that you all hear me out before making any assumptions or decrees. Please, Masters."

I waited, for what felt like a year before Master Obus said, "Very well Azarla. Go on."

I told them everything, down to the smallest detail. How I discovered Sig searching for me in the temple. How I felt a disturbance in the Force and let her take me captive; purposefully leaving out the part where Sig took advantage of me. All the way up to being tortured by Darth Tygus and overhearing Sig's true nature, while I was in and out of consciousness. And then I stopped; thinking of how to explain that I brought her here with me.

"So?" asked Master Sollar. "How did you escape?"

"I started to destabilize the temple, while Sig… the Sith fought amongst themselves. Once everything began to collapse, I had to make a choice."

"What choice?" questioned Master Obus.

"To… to aid the Sith… and she I…", I stuttered. "I told her, she had to make a choice. To either stay and die or walk another path. We fled the temple together and made our way here."

"And where is this Sith now?" asked a council member I didn't recognize.

"In the hall."

The entire council whispered amongst themselves. I could only guess that they were discussing how to deal with Sig and myself.

"Bring her forth", ordered Obus.

I opened the door with the Force, "Sig!"

I heard her walk up next to me. I didn't look at her; only now realizing the danger I may have put her in. But I could feel her emotions, remaining completely calm.

"Tell us Sith", spat Master Sollar. "Why are you here?"

"I didn't see much choice", Sig replied. "I would either be forever on the run from the Empire or at the mercy of the Jedi Order."

"You do understand that we can't trust anything you say?" asked the nameless Master.

"Then trust what I say, Masters", I interrupted.

All faces turned to me again, except for Sig who was looking at the floor with her eyes closed.

"I have sensed this Sith's true nature. She's unlike any Sith I've ever come across. She does not live to kill or cause harm to others. She uses her anger as a tool to survive and not as a fuel for her power. She has the capacity to become something better… someone better. Please Masters; show her mercy, don't imprison her", I pleaded.

The room fell quiet, with all but Master Obus staring at me.

"What do you propose we do with her then, Azarla?" he asked.

"Put her in my charge. I'll take her as my apprentice and teach her to control her gifts."

The council shared a collective look of shock. Even I could barely believe what I said.

"You would trust the Sith enough to….", started Master Sollar.

"I relinquish the title", Sig interrupted. "I will no longer be known as a Sith."

"Yes, but simply saying that does not change the marks on your body, nor the blood on your hands! You can't be trusted! I will not allow this!" boomed Master Sollar.

"Last I checked, Master Sollar, the is a council and no one holds the right to forgo a vote", stated Master Obus.

"You would allow this Sith to stay within our walls?!" questioned the nameless Master.

"I would allow this matter to be decided by a vote, Master Uni. But first, there is another matter that must be resolved", Obus said, turning his attention to me. "Azarla, step forth."

I moved in closer to Master Obus, who then motioned me to kneel and ignited his saber, "By the right of the council and the will of the Force, I dub the Jedi Master of the Republic."

Despite my nerves being in a constant state of unrest, I couldn't help but smile. I was proud for but a moment and then returned to the matter of Sig's fate.

"Now, I motion for the Si… Sigretu, to be made an Apprentice under the tutelage of Master Azarla. Those in favor?" asked Master Obus.

Out of the Eight Masters on the council, five of them voted for, the remaining three, grudgingly voted against; two of which being Masters Sollar and Uni.

"Then it is decided", Master Obus stated. "Starting tomorrow Apprentice Sigretu will begin her training under Master Dyn. This council is hereby adjourned."


End file.
